Paper Mario 5: The Rise of Shadow
Paper Mario 5: The Rise of Shadow is a new Paper Mario game designed for the Wii U. It takes place after Sticker Star. Storyline Prolouge Mario and Luigi were at home eating some homemade spaghetti, when Peach and Toadsworth walked in. After joining them in the meal, Peach explained she was going to Bowser's castle to try to arrange a peace treaty, and that they shouldn't try to interfere. After she left, Luigi, thinking something would go wrong, suggested that they sneak into the castle. When the bros arrived, they saw the castle was under attack by strange hooded creatures. After going through the castle corridors, Mario and Luigi found Peach and Bowser in the throne room. Bowser claimed Peach was responsible for the attack, with Peach denying it. As Luigi stepped forth to stop the fight, a large hooded figure appeared out of thin air. He introduced himself as Lord Cloak, and told the four he was responsible for the attack. Then, an army-fatiuged Blooper flew throught the window, telling Cloak that their prisoner, Toadea, had escaped, greatly upsetting him. As a beautiful robed Toad crashed through the castle ceiling, Cloak grew even more angry. When Toadea saw Mario, she pleaded for his help in defeating Cloak. Mario agreed and the tutorial battle against the Blooper, Lt. Squiddly, began. Once Mario won, Cloak, out of anger, teleported the four heroes away. When Mario woke up, he saw his old buddy, Merlon, looking down on him. Merlon told Mario about Cloak and Toadea, and how the Toad was actually Flipside's newest protector. For since the Void incident, the interdimensional town had been run by a powerful device called the Equallibrium Nexus, powered by ancient artifacts called Cozmo Shards and their superior relative, the Star Orb. However, a recent attack on the town by Cloak, who sought acheive some unknown goal by stealing the shards, destroyed the Nexus. The Shards were scattered across the dimensions, and the only remaining part was the Star Orb. The orb was given to Mario in the hopes that he could help restore the machine and defeat Lord Cloak. Toadea decided to team up with Mario to help him with the trials to come. Chapter 1: Trouble in Paradise Mario's first destination was Utropia, an island paradise dimension known for its varied flora and fauna. Toadea said she knew of a tribe of Crazee Dayzees who may know of the location of the shard. Taking her advice, Mario headed off to the nearby Daysee Village, and talked to the chief of the village, Krownbi, and his daughter, Humbi. Mario immediately noticed that Humbi was a Nimbi, and Krownbi responded by saying Humbi had fallen from the sky as a baby and he had saved her. The chief did not know about the true location, but belived it could be in the nearby Skystone Caverns, a cave full of Ruff Puffs and Lakitus. Mario and Toadea took of to the caverns, and at the end, found not the Cozmo Shard, but a pair of Super Boots. Disappointed, the duo went back to the village and discovered they had been attacked by Cloak's minions. Mario saw Humbi crying on the ground, and when he asked what was wrong, she said her father had been taken by Cloak to the Arachnidium Citadel, an ancient chapel when insects dominated other lifeforms long ago. In revenge for her father, Humbi decided to join the group in their quest. Mario, Toadea, and Humbi had managed to make their way to the front of the citadel, when they saw a green Bullet Bill fighting off a group of yellow and red bugs. After asking for the trio's help in defeating the bugs (new enemies called Shockroaches and Thermites), the Bullet Bill introduced himself as Scope, a famous bounty hunter that had been hired by Smognis Industries to recover a treasure in the citadel. When he realized Mario's group had the same goal, he teamed up with them. The four had made it to the center of the citadel and found Cloak in an altar with Krownbi. Cloak finally explained his plan: to use the Cozmo Shards as a weapon to defeat the multiverse's greatest evil, even if it meant conquering it. He used the Cozmo Shard in the temple to transform Krownbi into a monsterous insectoid dragon, Arachtail. Using the team's combined efforts, Arachtail was finally downed. With its last words, the dragon said to its daughter that he was proud that she had gained the courage to try to save him. With the sacrifice of his life, Krownbi gave the team their first Cozmo Shard. Chapter 2: The King's Crown Jewel Mario and company's next stop was the Wuhu Kingdom, a glorious Japanese-like land populated by Bob-ombs, Ninjis, and the occasional Sammer Guy. The group found a sign near the entrance to the kingdom that claimed that their ruler, King Wu the 4th, had discovered a large jewel that had fallen from the sky. Thinking that it was the Cozmo Shard, Mario suggested that they try to get into the palace. Upon arriving at Wu Palace, the group was welcomed by King Wu and his bodyguard, Kate. The king, an orange Sammer Guy, claimed that he always enjoyed a visitor, and that the group could stay as long as they wanted. Suddenly, Humbi noticed a group of Bob-omb soldiers carrying off Peach. When asked what Peach had done, the king said that she had tried to steal his new jewel, and as punishment, he was going to try to brainwash her. Mario began protesting, but Kate threw them into the dungeon for disobeying the king. Upon waking up, Mario and friends found themselves locked in a cell. They tried everything that they could to escape, but a mysterious voice told them it was futile. Mario looked behind him and saw a young Bob-omb behind him. Introducing himself as Bo Ming, the young Bob-omb said that he had once been a servant of King Wu, until he found the mysterious jewel and it drove him mad with power. The group took him in and decided to stop the corrupt king. The team made their way through the castle's dungeon, thanks to the demolition powers of their new friend. They had finally made it to the castle commons, when they were spotted by the bodyguard Kate. She was shocked they could escape the dungeon, and attempted to do them in in a battle. When Mario won, Kate asked him to do the finishing blow, but Mario refused. Ashamed, Kate decided the only thing she could do was join Mario's team. When the group made it to the throne room, Mario discovered that the king's minions had begun Peach's brainwashing. Suddenly, they were spotted by King Wu and a cage dropped on to them. King Wu said that the jewel had given him the ability to see into other dimensions, and that he would make them all a part of his kingdom. But first, he ordered Kate to execute them. Kate pondered over this, and decided since Mario had spared her, she would do the same to him. Letting him out, Kate said she would protect Mario at any costs. Enraged, King Wu began battling them. While the battle was tough, the king was eventually defeated, Peach was saved (and out of thanks joined Mario's team), and Mario got his second Cozmo Shard. Chapter 3: Return to The Glitz Pit The team's next stop was Glitzville, a floating city familiar to Mario and home to the Glitz Pit, a world-famous fighting championship. Mario arrived in Glitzville to see that his old friend, Jolene was still running the Pit, but rumors abounded of a new co-owner. And who would this co-owner be but O' Chunks, Mario's one-time foe and brutal warrior. Mario came into the Pit just in time to watch the championship match: Grubba's son, The Amazing Chubba, versus an angry-looking Monty Mole, King Montezuma. The match was extremely one-sided, with Chubba taking less than a minute to defeat his opponent. As Montezuma ran off swearing revenge, Mario jumped up onto the stage to say hi and congradulate Chubba on his victory. Unfortunatly, his reputation as The Great Gonzales preceded him, and Chubba's hard-earned fans started crowding the pudgy plumber. Peach apolagized to Chubba, and asked him if he knew of the shard's location. But, Jolene and O'Chunks caught sight of Mario and welcomed him back into the Pit's ranks. While the team was getting a tour of the revamped Glitz Pit, Mario saw something interesting in the minor-league locker room: a young Goomba with a hat and a Chain Chomp on a leash. Mario asked who he was, and he introduced himself as Jack Goomson. He said he had entered the Glitz Pit to earn some cash for his debt-ridden family, but even with his pet helping him, he stank terribly at fighting and hadn't gone up a rank in 3 months. Listening to Jack's story, Mario decided to delete his major-league rank and mentor the young Goomba. As Mario and his new friend Jack began climbing the ranks of the Pit, they noticed something odd. Even in the minor leagues, fighters had advanced equipment, like portable Bullet Bill cannons or energized UFOs. O'Chunks explained that it was a change in the rules: cheating allowed, but no more than one person and no drugs. Despite this, they went up without a hitch- until they got to Rank 11. There, they had to face a Spiky Paratroopa, which survived all of their attacks. They decided to quit the match and figure out a strategy, when a Blooper mother came through the halls, searching for her baby. Mario, being a hero, decided to find the baby. Mario eventually found the baby Blooper, Squirt, outside of the Pit in a fountain. Squirt was an adorable little guy, and Jack actually wanted to keep him, but Mario said they needed to return him to his mom first. They almost took him back into the Pit, when Mario saw the mama Blooper through the glass peeling her head off- it wasn't a Blooper at all! The Blooper was actually Montezuma, who was talking to himself on how since the Blooper was a homeless little child, nobody would miss him when he put him in "it". Mario didn't know what he was talking about, but he figured it wasn't good. To keep the Blooper alive, Mario made him a new partner. With Squirt's water-spiiting skills, the Spiky Paratroopa was defeated, and the rest of the ranks flew by. Mario didn't even break a sweat when he got to Rank 2, his old buddy Rawk Hawk. However, Rank 1 was Montezuma himself. The group didn't trust the sneaky little mole, but he was beaten so easily that they were certian he lost on purpose. Finally, Mario had to fight against Chubba. Peach tried to ask him if he knew of the shard's location, but Chubba said he didn't and started the fight. Thanks to Jack and Squirt, the battle went without a hitch. Jolene and O'Chunks presented Mario with the grand prize, 100 coins, but Mario was still vigilant and ready to find the shard. Later that day, Mario and friends were having a drink at the nearby juice bar, with Toadea complaining that they still hadn't found the shard. Scope, with his amazing eyesight, saw Montezuma sneaking into the Glitz Pit. The team followed him in to find a hole in the arena. Down the hole, they found Grubba's old youth machine, operated by Montezuma. The mole said he had found this machine under the ring one night, and had not gained enough power to operate it. But, that all changed when he found the weird crystal that Mario recognized as a Cozmo Shard. Montezuma put it in the machine, and just like Grubba, grew to massive proportions. As Mario and friends finally defeated Montezuma, the group gained their third shard. Chapter 4: The World's Worst Computer Virus Cozmo Shard number 4 was located in the Shy Guy Skyrise, a massive skyscraper and home to Sci Guy, a Shy Guy with a brain with the capacity to single-handedly bulid the place. Mario and friends walked in to the skyscrapr and were greeted by the Shy Guy and his assistant, a Duplighost named Viros. Mario immediately saw the Cozmo Shard in the scientist's hand. When asked about it, Sci Guy said he was going to use it to power up the Skyrise so he and Viros could get a well-earned vacation. Before the Shy Guy could use the shard, large explosions rocked the building. Mario, looking outside, saw Lt. Squiddly and a battalion of the hooded creatures from Bowser's castle. As Mario and buddies fought off the fiends, sneaky Viros grabbed the Cozmo Shard from his boss. Tired of playing second fiddle, he said, he was going to sell the gem and buy his own private beach. Thinking quickly, Sci Guy tripped the Duplighost as he ran off with it. Viros fell into the computer and just disappeared. At that moment, all over the skyrise, the robotic Goombot servants and Superblaster security drones stopped their work and attacked the residents. The Cozmo Shard's power had infused Viros's conciousness into the skyrise's computer system. Frightened about his citizens and his work, Sci Guy teamed up with Mario to stop his former assistant. With the elevator out of operation, the team took the stairs. They were making their way up fine, when Scope found a massive robot attacking a uniformed Latiku, who seemed to be a janitor. Atfer defeating the robot, the Latiku, Cumulos, joined their group out of thanks. With the help of Cumulos's flying skills, Mario and friends made it to the penthouse, which was also where the main computer hub was. The team caught Viros in the act of sending part of himself as an email, trying to spread his mind to every machine on the planet. Sci Guy promised he wouldn't let that happen, and he and Mario began the battle. The battle was rough, but in a sneaky move, Viros fired a massive laser and won the match. As Viros began gloating to Peach and the other partners how he was now the strongest creature in existence, he didn't notice Mario walk over to the computer and put Viros in the recycle bin. With the Duplighost vanquished, Mario obtained another Cozmo Shard. Chapter 5: May the Stars Shine Down Upon You The next location seemed to lead the group to nothing more than a small planetoid. As Jack attempted to use his pet to dig to the core, and Scope contemplated just blowing the place up, Mario chacked the other side of the planetoid and found a magnificent starship from his past- The Comet Observatory. Mario got his buddies and leapt on to the ship just before it took off. As the team got a tour of the observatory from Mario, they eventually ran into a familiar face, Rosalina. The beautiful woman welcomed them to her straship, and hoped everybody felt at home. Toadea, with her psychic abilities, sensed something was wrong with Rosalina and asked her what it was. Rosalina explained that her assistant, Polari, had gone missing, and was probably lost in Sky Station. Mario volunteered to go search for the missing Luma, and Rosalina gave him a young Luma, Pulsar, as a bit of help. The team found Polari sitting in a pile of Star Bits. Polari refused to come back has he had heard a rumor that the observatory woul be attacked by vicious aliens called Shroobs. As Mario and co. rushed back to the Comet Observatory, they discovered that the rumor was true. As Mario and partners went off to kill some, Peach took a look around and found a lone Shroob just sitting in the library. The Shroob, Zach, said he had no interest in fighting a witch and her cohorts. When Peach asked him if he wanted to join their group, he immediatly perked up and said yes. With Zach's help, the band of heroes defeated Princess Shroob and drove back the invasion. After helping Rosalina and telling her about Polari, Bo asked her if she knew about the Cozmo Shard. She claimed it had fallen from the stars and landed in a dangerous region of space, the Blank Zone. After asking to be taken there, Rosalina eventually caved and took the ship to a completly white region of space. When Mario got off, he was in a shrine with a large purple crystal- in front of which was the Cozmo Shard. Rushing to get it, he didn't notice the sign saying "Do Not Touch". The crystal immediatly shattered, and the Dark Star- which Mario had sealed up last time- was awakened. Trying to prevent the universe from falling under it's rule again, the team tried to destroy it. They finally did and the Dark Star vanished, letting them get their 5th Cozmo Shard. Chapter 6: Return to The Castle Merlon hinted that Mario's next stop would be familiar, and it sure was. It was Castle Bleck, only now in ruins and called the Mystik Ruins. Finding that attemting to traverse the ruins was easier said than done, the group was just about to leave when an orange-shelled Koopa Troopa slid up to them. Introducing himself as Karlos, he told the group that he was second-in-command of a refugee camp at the center of the ruins and would gladly help them get around. Accepting the gesture, Mario and team followed the Koopa throgh the ruins. When they finally arrived at the camp, they caught sight of a very familiar person helping the other refugees dig through the rubble- Count Bleck himself, along with an old robed woman who was apparently Timpani. They asked the count what he was looking for. Bleck's answer was the Deathgate- a device his father had made to cross over to the underworld. The count was going to use it to try to find his father's spirit, and try to make amends with him. He then said he had a small quest for Mario- to retrieve some digging equipment from the far end of the ruins. They eventually made, and found a Super Hammer among the equipment. Thanking them, the count let them stay for the night. Mario and Peach woke up in the camp to vicious quarrelling. When Mario looked outside, he saw two identical Blecks fighting with each other. When asking what was going on, they both explained that the other count was an imposter. Trying to stop the fight, Humbi did the only thing she could- "the 68th Annual Correct Count Contest". In the end, the count that had sent them looking for the equipment was the imposter the whole time. Outraged, he challenged Mario to a duel. The duel was won by Mario, but some of the refugees didn't get the note to stop working, and they finally unearthed a metallic gate- the Deathgate. Throwing off his mask, the imposter was revealed to be Cloak, and the old woman was in fact Lt. Squiddly. Cloak rushed off with the Deathgate into the ruins. The group chased the villain into the shadowy, mysterious ruins. When they finally caught up with him, Mario saw him open up the gate and bring out a strange figure. Mario realized it was Dimentio, the twisted jester that had tried to destroy the multiverse before. Dimentio saw the heroes and began battle with them. Using his skills, the plumber easily defeated the psychotic jester. Dimentio attempted to warp away, but Humbi stopped him with a show of logic that caught his attention- if Cloak conquered the multiverse, he wouldn't be able to. Thinking it over, Dimentio decided that he would team up with Mario- just for a little bit. The ruin's traversal was nothing now that Dimentio helped them get through. Mario eventually tracked Cloak to a hidden pocket in the center. As Mario entered the small pocket, he saw Cloak use the Deathgate again, and summon another figure, who looked like Bleck, but was much more fearsome and powerful-looking. Cloak saw Mario, and explained that this was the count's father- Lord Abar. He was a master of the dark arts, and would be the easiest way to eliminate Mario. As Abar lunged at Mario, the battle begun. It was long and difficult, but the fight was won by Mario and his team. Dimentio was about to end the dark lord, when Bleck rushed into the hidden underground pocket. Glaring at Dimentio, he said that he wanted to say goodbye to his father. After a long, tearful reunion, Bleck told Mario that he had been given the Cozmo Shard as a present from Timpani, but if Mario needed it, he'd gladly give it up. As the count went off to be reunited with his family, Mario got a new Cozmo Shard. Chapter 7: Bones vs. Boos As Mario was about to take off back to Flipside, he noticed that his bag was lighter than usual. Then, it hit him. The Star Orb was missing! The team searched the ruins for the precious artifact, until Humbi finally found it- going through the Deathgate. The group followed Humbi through. On the other side of the Deathgate, they found a western-style town. Peach stopped worrying, figuring that they just went back in time. Jack looked up at the sky and proved her wrong- it was the same creepy nebula formation that haunted the Ghostly Galaxy. The entire group was freaked out now, so they barely heard a frightened wailing. Humbi, with her ears conditioned by years of music love, heard the cry and checked behind the well behind them. The cryer was none other than Luigi. The green plumber finally stopped crying once he saw his bigger bro, and said that he had been stuck in this freaky mining town since Cloak's attack. Catching the scent of his favorite meal, spaghetti, Mario took Luigi into his group and explored the town. The aptly-named Ghostly Gulch freaked even hardcore Scope out. Eventually, Mario tracked the delicious smell to the also aptly-named Spaghetti Western Cantina, which was apparently some kind of restaraunt. Mario went inside to ask for directions (and also get some of that amazing spaghetti) and was shocked to see an entire building filled with Boos. Luckily, these were friendly Boos and they didn't attack Mario. Relaxed, Mario sat down to order some spaghetti. Sitting next to him was an orange Boo with glasses and messed-up hair, who didn't fit at all with the Western style. Mario asked him why he looked so... awkward compared to the rest of the town. The Boo explained that his name was Deadward, and the western style was actually a bit of a curse. A while back, a mysterious stone fell from the sky. The Boos just thought it was some kind of space junk. However, a notorious villain, Dead Eye the Dry Bones, somehow found out that the stone possessed the power to generate curses and put the town under a time distortion spell until they gave it to him. Unfortunatly, he got his demand, but completely forgot to remove the town's curse. He didn't seem to get affected by it, though, and he could live with that. Mario, certain that it was the Cozmo Shard, asked Deadward to join his team, and the set off across the yet-again aptly named Vast Desert. Various monsters like Dust Latikus, Cactinies, and Rumble Weeds slowed them down, and a run-in with an insane Brew Bones resulted in nasty taste buds, but soon Dead Eye's hideout, Necromancer Ranch, was in sight. However, once they came within sight of the guards, they were dragged into the rodeo ring and were forced to fight a ReDead Bull (shameless double parody on my behalf.). After the battle, the group was finally let in the ranch. Inside, the group tried to relax, but kept watch for the Cozmo Shard. Luigi, not watching where he was going and too busy shivering to try, bumped into a Shadow Siren carrying a plate of hot spaghetti. The plate flew through the air and landed on a giant Boohemoth, who then proceeded to punch Luigi across the room. The Shadow Siren then began fuming, and asked Mario to take care of the massive ghost. After the fight with the tubby titan, the Shadow Siren began thanking Mario for getting rid of the nasty customer. She then introduced herself as Spectra, the best waitress in the ranch. Peach noticed that Spectra kept carrying a weird lantern with. Spectra replied that it was a family heirloom, but her boss, Dead Eye, had put it out and forced her to work for him, and if anybody could relight it, she'd quit and work for them. 3 minutes later, the entire bar was ablaze as Bo Ming relit the lantern. Out of sheer joy, and keeping her promise, Spectra joined the team. With Spectra's help, Mario and the others began their perilous trek through the ranch basement. Eventually, they came across Dead Eye's room. Upon entering, they saw dozens of stone statues all over the room. Upon examination, Scope found out that the statues were breathing- and twitching. Suddenly, Dead Eye burst into the room, the Cozmo Shard embedded in his empty eye socket. The outlaw explained that the statues were actually alive, brought to life by the Cozmo Shard. Soon, he would set his rocky minions on the town and take all the money he could carry. He then challenged Mario and co. to a duel. Dead Eye was eventually defeated, and the Cozmo Shard was removed from his eye socket. Chapter 8: The Twilight Seas Upon returning to Flipside with two Cozmo Shards in hand, Mario set out to find his next destination. According to Merlon, the next Cozmo Shard was located in the Dimensional Seas, an entire ocean of distorted time. Once they went through Merlon's warp pipe to the dimension where it was located, the group arrived in Timeshine Harbor, a docking bay for all kinds of spaceships. As Mario looked at bizarre ships with names like the Lor Starcutter, Lightning Chariot, and the Pork Bean (nobody got that one), Luigi saw what appeared to be Mario's old friend, Admiral Bobbery the Bob-omb. Upon being hugged by Mario, the Bob-omb replied that he was not Bobbery. His name was Captain Misilo, and his crew was just making a quick pit stop at the harbor. Kate looked behind Misilo and saw his ship, the Scarfox, a massive galleon-like vessel. Mario decides to join the crew to find the Cozmo Shard. The captain introduced Mario to his crew; Sock, the cabin boy, Peggy, the weapons expert, and Jonathan Jones, the navigator. Johnny told the group he had predict smooth sailing ahead. However, a while later, the prediction turned out to be false, as the ship was attacked by a Space Kraken. Mario and friends exterminated the foul beast and the ship set off to its destination- Magi Island. Magi Island, the captain explained, was an island inhabited by Magiblots, inky mages who could probably help find the shard. Upon arrival, the group immediatly noticed the town was being ranskacked by what appeared to be X-Naut troops. As Mario hunted down the evil soldiers, Toadea noticed them all getting into one big ship. Mario ran back to the Scarfox, and decided to attack the ship. This is the introduction of Ship Combat, which we will be seeing more of later. Mario and co. went back to the village to check on the islanders. They had finally come out of hiding, and Mario had noticed that they had more of a tribal asthetic than past Magiblots. A big and EXTREMELY large one parted the crowd and introduced himself as Chief Inquill, the leader of the tribe. He thanked Mario for ridding the village of the vile X-Nauts. Suddenly, the island the village was situated on began crumbling. Misilo evacuated the villagers and left in the Scarfox. Once they left what was left of the island, Misilo asked what the in the name of Bonechill's sweatpants had happened on the island. Inquill explained that the X-Nauts had stolen the power source of the island- the Twilight Gem. The Twilight Gem was a crystal that had been fused from various alien technologies- Shroob energy generators, Aurum antigravity technology, Halcandrian eternity batteries, and Covenant forcefield devices- that kept the island in stable condition but could also be used as a weapon of mass destruction. A small Magiblot floated up and introduced himself as Sagi, the high priest of the Magiblots. Sagi explained that, being the creator of the Twilight Gem, he could also help track it down. Suddenly, the Scarfox began shaking as an X-Naut vessel began attacking them. As the Scarfox was raided by the X-Nauts, Mario noticed Sagi being carried off by what appeared to be Lord Crump, who had must've survived his apparent demise. Mario took his friends and boarded the X-Naut's ship. On board, they fought off X-Naut troops by the dozen and obtained what appeared to be an experimental Jump upgrade made of, what Toadea belived to be, Aurum technology, which was dubbed by Mario as the Aura Jump. The team finally made it to the helm of the ship where Crump was "interrogating" Sagi with a giant cannon/arm that also appeared to be made of Aurum tech. As Crump finally turned around, he challenged Mario to one final showdown. If you've played Thousand-Year Door, you already know what happens, so I'm just gonna skip the Crump fight. After Crump's embarrassing beatdown, he ran off the edge of the ship into an escape pod. As Crump flew off, Mario untied Sagi. The Magiblot explained that the Dimensional Seas weren't just a simple dimension. They were actually the intersecting point of every other Nintendo universe. Mario and Toadea had NO clue what he was talking about, until he mentioned an alien species called the Aurum. Mario had already heard of this mysterious species, and asked Sagi what they were. The Aurum, Sagi explained, were a vicious, hive-minded inorganic alien race that invaded planets and stole resources to create giant armada-like vessels. The main control unit, the Aurum Brain, had been destroyed by a hero who nobody could really remember the name of, and the empty mothership's shell had drifted into the center of that universe, landing in the bottom of the Dimensional Seas. However, the X-Nauts discovered the mothership and pillaged it, stealing all the tech they could find. Now, they had powerful weapons and vehicles, but it was only a matter of time before they discovered the tech's true power- mass mind control. Mario, shocked at the X-Naut's new plan, asked Sagi if he had any more information. Sagi replied with the coordinates of the X-Naut's base. As Mario was walking off, Sagi asked to join Mario's team out of thanks, and Mario happily agreed. Once the Scarfox was done with its repairs, Sagi explained to Misilo about the X-Naut's plan. Shocked, Misilo set the ship's coordinates to the X-Naut's new base- The Cavernous Cavern. Upon arriving, Mario noticed that it definitly looked like a mouth and deserved the name. The captain dropped off the heroes and they set off into the cave. As they progressed, the cave began looking less like a cave and more like a factory, until they finally reached what looked like a throne room. As they looked around for anything suspicious, the doors suddenly slammed shut and Crump came down a rope in the celing, carrying something. As Crump drew closer, Mario could see that it was the head of none other than Grodus, the leader of the X-Nauts. Characters Heroes *Mario *Peach *Luigi *Bowser Partners *Toadea- possesses psychic powers and tattles in the field. *Humbi- breaks glass with a sonic scream. *Scope- destroys far-off objects with small bullets. *Bo Ming- blows up rocks and cracked objects. *Kate- uses her swords to cut ropes and thin objects. *Jack Goomson- retrives far-off items with his pet Chain Chomp. *Squirt- puts out fires with spit. *Sci Guy- hacks into various control panels. *Cumulos- floats over small gaps and spikes. *Pulsar- grapples on Pull Stars. *Zach- carries heavy objects. *Karlos- standard Koopa abilities. *Dimentio- lifts extremely heavy objects via magic. And when I say heavy, I mean like the Golden Gauntlets from OoT. *Deadward- invisiblity/intangiblity. *Spectra- burns away anything laced with "ectoplasm" via her lantern. *Sagi- lights up dark areas. Partners act differently than past games. One, they now have their own BP, removing the need for partner variants of regular badges. Two, past games featured battles with Mario and one partner. Now, you can alternatively fght with 2 partners or 2 main heroes at once. Three, partners can now level up. Leveling up doesn't grant new moves, but is the only way to upgrade HP, POW, or BP. Worlds *Hub World: Flipside *World 1: Utropia *World 2: Wuhu Kingdom *World 3: Glitzville *World 4: Shy Guy Skyrise *World 5: The Comet Observatory *World 6: Mystik Ruins *World 7: Ghostly Gulch *World 8: Dimensional Seas *World 9: University of Goom *World 10: Cornerstone Town *World 11: Great Ocean City *World 12: Tanuki Forest *World 13: Smognis Industries *World 14: The Art Works *World 15: Eternity Kingdom *World 16: Whitechocolate Peaks *World 17: Lucky 13 Casino *World 18: Sheever Mountain *World 19: Cloak's Battlestation *World 20: Dark Realm *World S: Cavern of 200 Trials Enemies See Paper Mario 5: TRoS/Tattle Log. Bosses *Boss 1: Arachtail *Boss 2: King Wu the 4th *Boss 3: King Montezuma *Boss 4: Viros *Boss 5: Dark Star *Boss 6: Lord Abar *Boss 7: Dead Eye In Battle Battle style is similar to TTYD and the original Paper Mario, but two partners are allowed to be in battle at the same time. Also, the Star Orb, which is Mario's new means of special attacks, gives Mario the ability to identify enemies, removing the need for a tattling partner. Special Moves are: *Identify- Scans an enemies stats and weaknesses. *Starburst- A weak explosive attack. Costs 1 SP. *Regenarate- Restores 15 HP and 10 FP. Costs 1 SP. *Powercharge- Raises ATK by 2 and DEF by 3. Costs 3 SP. *Roaring Crowd- creates a crowd of fans to defend Mario and mob the opponent. 3 SP. *Phaseout- Mario and his partner turn intangible for 2 turns. Costs 2 SP. *Solidify- Causes enemies to harden up and become easier to guard against. Costs 3 SP. *Luxury Guard- A golden barrier that increases DEF by 9 and repels physical attacks for the rest of the turn. Costs 4 SP. *Negativity- gives 1 enemy 2 non-conficting status effects. (By non-conflicting, I mean you can't use it to freeze and burn an enemy on the same use, but you can burn and poison.) Sequel and DLC The game Paper Mario: Legend of the Sun Flower takes place as a sequel to this game. Also, 3 DLC Packs will soon be released, each one revolving around one of the main heroes aside from Mario: *Paper Mario 5.1: Luigi's Compass Quest *Paper Mario 5.2: Peach's Adventure *Paper Mario 5.3: Bowser's Revenge These will be made once I am done with the main story. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Paper Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes